Dancing with the stars one-shot
by hockeychick1254
Summary: follow Chelsie Hightower and Mark Ballas as the fall in love and have children


Shelby Pov

Hi my name is Shelby Shuster and my husband Will Shuster and I have been together since we were 15 and both attending McKinley high. When we were 16 and in our sophomore year I became pregnant and we looked at all of our options we decided to keep the baby though when were at the hospital we found out we were having triplets we went back and looked at adoption though we knew if we put them up for adoption then they would be separated and we didn't want that and Will was so keen on having a little daughter to spoil and teach her music and two little boys to teach sports and music to though it took me longer to come the idea of being a mother of three at the age of 16 but I came around, and then 9 months later with a lot of thinking, We have the triplets Finn Christopher Shuster born 1st of April 1994, 5:00am on the dot weighing 7bl 8 ounces then we have Noah Dean Shuster born 10 minutes after Finn weighing 7lbs 7 ounces Finn could never say Noah so he decided to call him puck because Finn hit a hockey puck at his Noah's head when they were two and the name stuck then we have Santana Callie Shuster born 30 minutes after Noah and weighing 6lbs and 5 ounces, Finn is the leader of the three and he does something the other two do it too, as for Noah he finds himself in trouble a lot but has a soft spot especially for his little brother Kurt, and then little Santana, Santana is a sneaky l strong, mischievous little girl, one night we heard someone screaming "stop it Santana Mummy and Daddy are going to be mad" me and Will walked into the kitchen an saw Finn on the floor and Santana on top of him with the clippers in her hands trying to shave Finns head. They are all in their senior year now.

A year later I became pregnant with twins again me and Will thought since we kept the other three it wouldn't be fair to give the twins away and we knew it was twins from day one because instead of a pregnancy test we went to the doctors, then little Samuel Evan Shuster was born 30th of May 10:20pm 1995, Sam has a learning disability and has trouble reading and writing but he is the most loving and caring boy in the whole wide world especially to his twin sister Brittany, Brittany Susan Shuster was born 10:25pm, Brittany isn't the smartest person in the world but is smart in her own way she is sweet and kind and would never say anything bad about anyone unlike her sister Santana. Sam and Brittany have a very strong connection and a very close relationship when they were little they are joined to the hip. They are both now in their junior year.

A year later I became pregnant again on mine and Wills three year anniversary and we were both relieved that it was only one child in my stomach because we were raising 5 kids and we were both only 18, our little boy Kurt James Shuster was born September 10th 11:58pm 1996 Kurt has had a hard life, only because he was picked on for being gay at McKinley high that we had to change schools for him and he now attends Dalton Academy where there is a no Bullying policy which now makes Kurt a very happy kid. He has a very good fashion sense and helps me and his sisters pick out their clothes.

All of the kids are in a show choir at their schools and all have incredible singing voices and incredible dance moves. Each child has a special person Finn and Rachel they have been together for year and are very much in love though they went through some rough patches they are going very strong, then there is Puck and Quinn those two have been through a lot, Puck got Quinn pregnant when they had a one night stand and they released they loved each other when Quinn was 3 months Pregnant they decided to give the baby a better life and put it up for adoption and both Quinn and Puck were shattered, then Santana and Mike, It took a while for them to get together they were best friends and But once they were rehearsing for glee club Mike had kissed her and then they became a couple , they have been together since sophomore year and are both attending the same college here in Lima, all the kids who are graduating are staying to attend college here in Lima with their partners as well. Sam and his girlfriend Mercedes have been together since sophomore year also and are going strong. Brittany and her boyfriend Artie have also been together since sophomore year and really love each other he takes care of her and helps with her school work so she can pass though Brittany's older brothers and Santana were worried about their little sister though Kurt was very supportive and back her up whenever the other kids would questions Brittany's judgment on Artie, but Artie is a nice boy and all of the kids realize that now. Kurt has found someone at Dalton and his name is Blaine, I have never seen Kurt so happy when he is with Blaine those two love each other to pieces and will stick together through anything.

End of Pov

(Santana running down the stairs and bumps into Kurt on the way down)

Kurt- Tana watch where you're going you nearly made me fall down the stairs!

Santana- Sorry Squirt Mike is going to be here soon and I can't wait he has been away all summer in Tokyo (runs to the door when the doorbell rings and opens in it with a big smile on her face and see's Quinn) oh it is you

Quinn- Hello to you to Santana (smiles)

Santana-sorry I thought you were mike (yells) Puck Quinn is here!

Puck- (enters the room) hey babe! (Kisses her)

Santana- EW (looks away and sees mike walking up to the door) MIKE! (Runs out of the house and runs to mike jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and kisses him)

Mike- Hey Baby

Santana- Hey (smiles) I have missed you (gets down from mike)

Mike- I have missed you to (kisses her)

Santana (Pulls away) How was Tokyo

Mike- it was good but I really missed you.

Previously with Quinn and Puck

Quinn- Today is her third birthday (sobs)

Puck- I know (a few tears runs down his face) At least she is happy and is in a good family

Quin- (smiles through the tears) yeah remember when we told your parents

Puck- (laughs how I could forget)

**Flashback**

**Puck- Mum, Dad can you please get everyone in the kitchen please there is something I have to tell you**

**Shelby and Will look at another with a worried expression **

**Will- Sure son (yells) kids come downstairs Puck has to tell us something!**

**All the kids come down the stairs **

**Santana- (See's Quinn) Hey Q what you doing here…..Is Sue trying to commit suicide again?**

**Quinn (laughs at the memory when Sue tried to commit Suicide with gummy bears) no it is something way more important**

**Everyone is seated around the table waiting for Puck to start**

**Puck- Mum, Dad promise you won't get mad**

**Mum- your worrying me Noah what did you do?**

**Will nods in agreement**

**Puck- I…I...I got Quinn pregnant**

**Mum- Oh dear god…Noah didn't you learn from mine and your fathers mistake you remember how hard it was growing up with two teen parents**

**Puck- (looks down disappointed) I know and I am sorry ( starts crying) **

**Shelby- Oh baby boy don't cry (gets up and hugs Puck) Quinn sweetie do your parents know**

**Quinn nods**

**Shelby- How did they take it?**

**Quinn (mumbles) theykickedmeout**

**Shelby- sorry honey I didn't catch that**

**Quinn- they kicked me out**

**Pucks that's another thing can Quinn stay here she has nowhere left to go?**

**Will- Sure she can **

**Quinn smiles**

**Santana- We has your back if anyone gives shit all of us will go have a talk to them**

**Finn- That's right (high fives Santana)**

**Shelby- Santana language**

**End of flashback**

Quinn- I love your family

Puck- yeah their awesome (kisses Quinn) everything is going to be ok

With Sam and Brittany

Sam- Hey Britt

Brittany- Yeah

Sam- What do you think of Mercedes?

Brittany- I love Mercedes you know that

Sam- But I don' think I like her anymore

Brittany- then who do you like

Sam- I think I like Marley Rose

Brittany- (smiles and nods for him to continue)

Sam-when I am with Mercedes it just feels like we are hanging out like we are not a couple or anything. But when I am with Marley it just feels right like we belong together and when I kiss Mercedes I always imagine Marley….I even had a sex dream about me and Marley (cheeks go red because of embarrassment)

Brittany- Aw Sammy had his first sex dream

Sam- Britt! Not so loud Santana is going to hear-

Santana walks past Sam's bedroom fingers entwined with mikes

Santana- WooHoo trouty mouth finally had a sex dream… I remember my first one (smiles)

Brittany- who was it?

Santana points to mike

Sam- Gross!

Santana- meh it Is okay now I get to have the real thing, speaking of we have some unfinished business to attend to come along Mike

Mike grabs Santana and carry's he bridal style running to the bedroom

Sam and Brittany hear the door slam shut and lock

Brittany- Good thing these rooms are sound proof

Sam- (laughs) yeah

This was my first time writing a glee fan fiction I hope I did okay with the mike and Santana couple those two are my favourite characters don't get me wrong I love brittana but as you could see they are sister in this fan fiction hope you enjoyed it


End file.
